


Let me give you the ocean

by Aviantei



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, kinda a drabble, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aviantei/pseuds/Aviantei
Summary: This poem was originally posted on fanfiction.net on November 21, 2016. You ever just don't know what to write, decide to wing it, and then end up with a poem? Yeah? Yeah.Kurashiki Aoi is just quality content.I hope you enjoy!
Kudos: 1





	Let me give you the ocean

**Author's Note:**

> This poem was originally posted on fanfiction.net on November 21, 2016. You ever just don't know what to write, decide to wing it, and then end up with a poem? Yeah? Yeah.
> 
> Kurashiki Aoi is just quality content.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

**Let me give you the ocean**

A _Zero Escape: 999_ Poem

By: Aviantei

* * *

Let me give you the ocean  
let me give you the sea  
Let me give you—  
My sister, I want to give you everything  
I wanted to grant your every wish  
But some of the things you asked for couldn’t be bought with money  
Couldn’t come from me scrambling change for a year  
What else was I supposed to give you?  
But this can’t even compare  
We were reaching for a solution  
A way to keep you beside me  
How were you even still here  
I remember you--  
I don’t want to remember you that way  
It means I failed  
It means that I didn’t make true on your Christmas Wish that year  
That I wasn’t actually your Santa  
And codenames mean absolutely nothing  
They can’t make me who I want to be for you  
Even as we drive away together, I still can’t believe I’m seeing you  
You told me in that future we lost  
That it was because of that you could still be here  
But even now I don’t know what to believe  
I think I should have shot him  
Ended it there but you said no  
Were you just sparing me?  
Was it because I’m weak?  
I couldn’t save you then, and I wasn’t the one to save you now  
It was him  
So why are we running away?  
Don’t you want to smile with him  
I thought that’s what you wanted  
More than smiling with me  
I just don’t know what to do for you anymore  
Akane—

_You’ve done enough._


End file.
